tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burūberī Amajiki
Burūberī Amajiki (ブルーベリーアマジキ) is one of the main heroes of Hunter Mew Mew. He's the third to officially join Dango's Team. He's Mew Blueberry. Appearance Burūberī He has peach skin, short spiky silver hair and dark blue eyes. His casual clothing consists of a dark blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a white shirt over the top, light blue shorts with blue and white shoes. Mew Blueberry As Mew Blueberry his hair and eyes become blue and he grows a pair of Cozumel Island Coati ears and a tail. His outfit is a dark blue shirt, light blue shirt and dark blue shoes with light blue accents. He also has dark blue garters on both arms, his left thigh, and a choker around his neck. The tops and bottoms of his garters and chokers are lined with light blue fluff. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a pair of Cozumel Island Coati Tail's going in a circle, located above his belly button. Personality Burūberī is a bit lazy for a young boy. Though he does enjoy being with his friends, he barely has any hobbies or anything he likes, which makes the others worry about him. Once he meets Dango and the rest of the group, he starts to enjoy doing things, especially with Dango that he normally doesn't care for. Even before meeting Dango and the others, he killed others without having any joy with it though, but after meeting her and the others he started to dislike doing it and thought it was wrong to do. Abilities Weapon and Attack Burūberī's weapon are the Blueberry Claws, a pair of blue claw-like gauntlets. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is on the tops of both gauntlets. Her attack is Ribbon Blueberry Stab. Burūberī rushes forward with gauntlets on both hands and then when next to enemy he stabs them in the stomach with his claw-like gauntlets. Story Prior to Hunter Mew Mew He lived and grew up with his huge family as assassins, so he gradually started to like doing so as a child, though always ended up being punished by his family if he did something wrong. Leaving his body always in marks from the punishment but gradually as time went on the pain started to disappear each and ever time. Hunter Mew Mew Chapter 1 Relations * Dango Izuma: The two gradually become close with each others, eventually having a mutual crush on each other. * Ringo Morikawa: The two never argue or fight with each other. They seem to get along well. * Banana Satio: They usually fight every now and then but not a lot, though they rarely agree on much either. * Kanzo Midorima * Makaron Aoishi * Raimu Satori Etymology Burūberī is the Japanese pronunciation of 'Blueberry'. International Name Changes * English - Killua Kaur/Mew Killua * Italian - Burūberī Kaur/Mew Burūberī * Mandarin - Lai Gengxin/Mew Mew Lai * Cantonese- La Thái Sơn/Mew La * Korean - Kwok Jung-Hoon/Mew Kwok * Hebrew - Burūberī Amajiki/Mew Burūberī * French - Killua Kaur Voice Actresses * English - Cristina Vee * Italian - TBA * Mandarin - TBA * Cantonese - TBA * Korean - TBA * Hebrew - TBA * French - TBA Weapon and Attack *'English' - Long Nails/Unnamed Attack *'Mandarin' - TBA *'Cantonese' - TBA *'Italian' - TBA *'Korean' - TBA *'Hebrew' - TBA * French - TBA Trivia * The Cozumel Island Coati is a coati from the Mexican island of Cozumel. * He shares both of his voice actors with Killua From Hunter x Hunter (2011). * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is BlueClaws. * He's inspired by Killua. Gallery Cozumel Island Coati.jpg|The Cozumel Island Coati Blueberries.png|Blueberries Category:Princess Mew Category:Hunter Mew Mew Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: Claws Category:Mews with Procyon Genes Category:Males Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Hunter Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Hunter Mew Mew